


Secret Desires

by khudgens91



Series: Forbidden Fantasies [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was one of the reasons she needed this so badly. She was sick of always following the rules, of always being good. She wanted to be bad. And this was definitely bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with my first Sam/Baal fic that I decided to do another one! This is for the bingo prompt held down.

4:58 Sam Carter tapped her pencil impatiently against her desk. Two more minutes until she was off duty for the weekend. Normally she would still be on base long after she was supposed to have left. She even worked most weekends. But tonight she had plans that she was anxious to fulfill.

4:59 Someone had messed with her clock, making it go slower, she was sure of it. Time seemed to be crawling by at a snail's pace.

5:00 Sam jumped to her feet, grabbing her jacket on the way out the door. Finally, she was free for a few days. They'd been planning this for weeks. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she thought about what she was about to do, desire beginning to pool between her legs. Sam fidgeted as she waited for the elevator, trying to rein in the dirty thoughts that had exploded inside her head.

As the elevator doors slid open Sam repressed a groan of frustration. Daniel and Vala stared back at her from inside. Pulling herself together, she stepped confidently in to join them.

"Hey guys," she tried to sound casual. "Excited about the weekend?"

"Oh yes!" Vala chirped immediately.

She was saved from having to do any more talking by Vala launching into a detailed description of her plans for the weekend. Sam wasn't paying much attention to her though. Daniel kept looking over at her like he knew something was up, but she ignored him.

"What about you, Sam?"

"Huh?" She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost missed Vala's question.

"Got any big plans this weekend?"

"Afraid not. Just going to try to get some R&R."

"R&R?" Daniel arched an eyebrow at her, a valiant impersonation of Teal'c.

"Yeah, you know. Bubble bath, wine, etc." Sam stuttered out unconvincingly.

"Uh huh." Daniel snorted.

Before he could say anything else on the matter, the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Sam took her chance, rushing out with little more than a 'have a nice weekend' thrown over her shoulder at the pair of them.

So what if Daniel didn't believe her? Even if she'd told him the truth he wouldn't have believed her. No one would. Not of sweet little Sam, the Air Force's golden girl.

That was one of the reasons she needed this so badly. She was sick of always following the rules, of always being good. She wanted to be bad. And this was definitely bad.

By the time she got home, Sam was practically shaking with excitement and nerves. She hadn't been exactly lying to Daniel, she did plan to take a nice bubble bath and drink some wine. It was just a precursor to the rest of the evening.

An hour later she was halfway through a bottle of red as well as scrubbed clean and meticulously shaved. She knew he liked her bare and, since he was giving her this, it was the least she could do. Sam shivered, despite the warm air in the bathroom, thinking about him.

She had told him she'd be ready by seven, which left her with half an hour to finish getting ready. She should probably eat something, especially considering how much wine she'd already had, but decided against it. She had a nice little buzz going and wanted to keep it, needing the liquid courage.

She wasn't sure what exactly to wear. Whatever she wore wouldn't last long. Should she even bother with clothes? No, Sam decided, she liked when he undressed her. Digging through one of her drawers, she pulled out an intricate black lacy ensemble. The cups pushed her already ample cleavage to whole new proportions and it was a sheer lace that was practically see through. The bottoms were the same. It was a thong too, which left her ass on display for whomever she was wearing it for. It had always been a crowd pleaser. Pete had nearly come on the spot just seeing her in it. And Jack had damn near ripped the thing to shreds trying to get it off her. Sam smiled to herself, she was curious what _his_ reaction would be.

Underthings in place, she shimmied into a tight pair of jeans that were like a second skin on her long legs. Yet another advantage of her choice in underwear: no panty line. The top she picked out was a blue button up that she knew complimented her eyes well. It was one size too small so her breasts strained against the material. Checking her watch, it was only 7:20. Ten more minutes should be enough time to at least put make up on and touch up her hair a bit, not that she ever did much with it.

It was 7:30 on the dot when she felt the familiar tug of the Asgard beam. Punctual as ever. Or maybe just as anxious as she was? He'd beamed her directly into his personal quarters. A large bed sat on the far side of the room and a long table laden with an assortment of foods was to her right.

He wasn't here yet so Sam wandered toward the table, picking at the different pieces of fruit and some of the cheeses. It helped to nibble, both to occupy herself and to settle her stomach slightly. She poured herself more wine, gulping it down to help herself relax. She was just about to go for a second glass when the doors to the room slid open and they both stepped inside.

It still amazed her that Baal had managed to replicate himself so perfectly. She had no idea how many clones he'd created, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was a lot. Each of them equally as stunning as the original. And right now, they both wore the same hungry look on their faces. Sam swallowed hard, her body already reacting simply from the sight of him. Thankfully they were wearing different colors, gold and red. She wasn't sure how she'd tell them apart once they were naked, not that it would really matter at that point.

"Rethinking your request?" The Baal on the right asked.

"No." The simple word came out much more breathily than she would have liked.

"You really think you can handle more than one of us at a time?" The other Baal questioned, something derisive in his voice.

"Think you'll be able to share?" Sam bit back.

They were closer to her now, crowding her personal space. She could feel the warmth of their strong bodies. The one in gold looped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her neck. They weren't wasting time it seemed. She was glad for that, she'd been waiting for this all day and she was ready to get on with it.

The one in red watched as his counterpart sucked at her neck, hands already wandering over her curves. She pressed herself against him, needing to be as close to him as possible. Frustrated, she pulled his head away from her neck so that she could kiss him. It was sloppy and hungry, but it felt good to have his tongue tangled with hers.

His hands were more frantic now, long deft fingers working on the buttons of her blouse. The shirt soon disappeared and then he was moving on to her jeans. Hers weren't idle though, tearing at his clothing with equal urgency. She needed him naked, now. Soon enough he stood before her, naked and gloriously hard. She was in nothing more than the lingerie she'd chosen for the evening and she watched as he took her in.

The look in his eyes was fierce. She was desperate to feel him on her again, bare skin pressing against hers, and she made to step towards him, but was stopped by strong arms circling her waist. She'd almost forgotten about the other Baal. At some point he'd shed his clothing as well and his erection pressing against her backside forced her to do anything but forget about him.

Sam rocked her hips back against him and heard him hiss in her ear. His hands moved up to her breasts, palming her through the lace of her bra. Her fingers fumbled slightly with the clasp nestled between her breasts, but she managed to get it open. Baal leaned away long enough for her to shed the scrape of material and then his hands were on her again. His fingers were slightly calloused and it created a delicious friction when he began to tease her nipples. She moaned, pleasure shooting down to her core. He thrust dimly against her rear, approval of her vocalization, and she wiggled her ass making him groan along with her.

Now it was the first Baal's turn to watch and she couldn’t help but think he was getting a better show. She stopped thinking altogether when a hand slipped down between her legs. She was wet, had been since she saw them both walk in.

"My my," Baal tsked in her ear. "Tell me, Samantha, do you like us watching while we pleasure you?"

She opened her eyes, not realizing she'd shut them in the first place, to look over at the first Baal. He was watching them intently, hand lazily stroking himself. She'd never been much of an exhibitionist, but it did send a thrill through her knowing that he was getting off on watching her with another man. Especially since the other man was technically him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"We thought you might." Baal chuckled behind her and she felt the reverberations through her own body.

Apparently Baal had been talking about her amongst himselves. She wasn't about to deny that she'd fantasized about this, she was the one who'd suggested it in the first place. It'd started back when all of them had held her hostage in the storage room at the SGC. That many Baals all in one room had been a little much for her libido. All she'd had to do after that was whisper her fantasy in his ear one night while they were having sex. He'd halted, mid thrust, to look down at her with a wicked grin full of promise. It was easy to let her kinkier side come out when she was with him and she rather enjoyed exploring that aspect of herself. Baal was more than happy to oblige.

He was a surprisingly generous lover, making sure she came multiple times in one session, which had surprised her. She'd expected him to be a bit more wham bam and done, getting himself off with little regard for her needs. But oh how wrong she'd been. Sam had never been more happy to be proven incorrect.

Sam moaned again, throwing her head back against Baal's shoulder as his fingers played in her slick heat. His touch was light, just enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy. He liked to draw it out, play with her until she was begging for him to finish it. For all that she hated it, Sam loved it.

The first Baal moved back towards her, tugging her panties down her legs. The other Baal's fingers left her and she whimpered at the loss. She watched him offer the wet digits to his twin. Meeting her eye, Baal sucked the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean and then releasing them with an audible pop. It was incredibly hot.

What happened next made Sam lose track of all coherent thought. The two Baal's held her close, their lean bodies pressing against her from what felt like every direction. Their hands were everywhere; fingers tugging at her nipples, circling her clit, slipping inside her. She couldn't tell which one was which anymore, but she could care less just so long as they never stopped what they were currently doing to her. Two sets of lips were sucking and nipping at her neck, shoulders, lips, anything they could reach. It felt exquisite.

Hot hard flesh was pressed against her belly as well as her ass, pre-come beginning to leak onto her skin. She wanted to touch them, both of them, but they had her trapped, pinned between them. Not that she was complaining. Somehow she managed to get an arm around the neck of the one behind her, scrapping her nails across his scalp.

Her other hand she maneuvered to wrap around the cock pressed against her belly. She smeared pre-come over the head with her thumb, stroking as she rocked back on the one behind her. Both Baal's moaned.

"Bed," one of them choked out.

Sam honestly didn't know how the two of them were still on their feet at all. The only thing that had kept her from collapsing had been their strong bodies holding her up. She let them guide her to the bed and arrange her how they wanted. It wasn't much different than when they'd been standing, her sandwiched between them, just now they were horizontal instead of vertical.

They picked up where they had left off easily enough, all three rocking against each other as hands caressed and lips teased. The Baal in front of her was kissing her again, or maybe this was the one that hadn't yet, she wasn't sure. He hitched her leg over his hip, opening her up for the other. The clone against her back, slipped his fingers inside her and she moaned into the lips of his twin. One finger pumping in and out of her quickly became two and then three, his thumb rubbing against her clit in tight circles. Lips trailed across her shoulder blades and down her spine, making her shudder.

One Baal was attentive enough, but two Baals was sensory overload. Her hips were grinding down against someone's fingers, her body completely detached from her mind. Her brain had blissfully shut off, leaving her to simply feel all the glorious sensations they were creating in her. They held her as she came, orgasm washing over her with such intensity that she had to bite down on a shoulder to keep from crying out.

Damn, that had felt good. She smiled stupidly up at the Baal she was facing, a little giggle escaping her lips. He smiled back at her, but it was a slightly evil grin and she had to wonder, briefly, just what she'd gotten herself into.

"We're far from finished," the one behind her whispered.

His fingers were still between her thighs and she jumped when he pressed against still sensitive skin. He collected the moisture he found, and there was plenty, and moved it back to her more puckered and far less used opening.

"Oh," she squeaked as his fingers teased her.

"You have such a lovely ass, Samantha," he whispered in her ear. "I've wanted to take you in it for quite some time."

Funny, the thought hadn't crossed her mind at all. Sam was experienced enough that it wouldn't be her first time to have anal, but it wasn't exactly something she enjoyed. She much preferred vaginal penetration or oral. She tried to relax, make it easier for him, but her body was protesting loudly.

"Stop thinking, Sam," said the one not currently trying to get his finger up her ass.

"Easy for you to say," she grunted.

Bending his head, Baal captured a nipple between his teeth, sucking hard enough to make her gasp. The swish of his tongue re-igniting the desire in her belly. They'd played with her breasts a bit, but not near enough for Sam's liking. Fingers and hands were all fun, but she got more pleasure from a wet mouth and a hot tongue.

She was distracted enough that her body began to relax and Baal was able to work first one and then two fingers into her ass. He continued to drag the natural lubricant her body was producing down to help ease the sting his fingers were creating. After a while it began to feel...good? That surprised her. Baal added a third finger, trying to stretch her enough to accommodate his much larger cock, and Sam moaned.

He withdrew his fingers and, to her surprise, she suddenly missed them. She heard the sound of foil ripping, not sure how he'd produced a condom, and then the head of his penis was pushing against her, making her stiffen automatically. Even if his fingers had felt good, taking his fully hard cock seemed rather daunting. It had been a very long time since she'd taken anyone anally, especially someone as well endowed as Baal.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear.

He pushed in slightly, then pulled back, the next thrust going just a bit deeper. His counterpart was still trying his best to distract her, fingers having slipped down to tease her clit. Finally Baal was seated fully inside her and Sam let out a deep breath. Experimentally, she pushed back against him and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You feel," Baal huffed, his voice strained. "Incredible, Sam."

As much as she loved for Baal to take care of her, she in turn liked to take care of him. Reaching out for him, she wrapped her hand around Baal's straining erection. He was achingly hard and heavy in her hand. Sam loved the feel of him as she stroked over hot flesh.

The Baal behind her was thrusting shallowly into her and the two clones shared a look over her shoulder. Some kind of silent communication passed between them. It was a little unsettling.

"Turn her," Baal instructed.

The one buried inside her rolled onto his back, his strong arms bringing her with him. She was laying flat on her back, Baal underneath her. She'd have thought this would be uncomfortable for him, her whole weight sitting on top of him, but he didn't seem to mind.

He spread her legs with his knees, leaving her wide open, her muscles protesting at being stretched so far. Sam felt a bit vulnerable and squirmed, but Baal was much stronger and kept her from going anywhere. His hands settled on her breasts, kneading the fleshy mounds. He was trying to distract her, but there was no getting around the fact that he had her pinned with no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

The second Baal moved to kneel between her splayed legs. His eyes were hungry as he looked down at her exposed pussy. The Baal underneath her thrust his hips up, making her groan, and a cruel smile twisted the lips of the other clone. He placed one hand on her hip, the other guiding him to her dripping wet entrance. He didn't go slowly like the other had, instead sinking deep in one fluid move.

Sam gasped as Baal filled her. It was almost too much, having him in both passages. She'd never felt so...full. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. Baal pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, making Sam's back arch. But his arms held her down, preventing even that small movement. She was completely at their mercy now. A small streak of fear ran through her, but was quickly pushed aside by another snap of Baal's hips.

The two of them worked together, using a variety of combinations; both thrusting at the same time, one moving out while the other moved in, the bottom one still while the top slammed into her hard. Sam was quickly lost. She could feel their two cocks rubbing against each other inside her, it was the weirdest sensation. She felt incredibly wanton. Her eyes were closed tight, face screwed up in pleasure.

The pressure mounted until she was coming around them, her body trying to expel the invaders. Both Baals stilled, letting the aftershocks play themselves out. Sam sagged, her body like led, heavy with exhaustion and completely sated. But the Baals were still rock hard inside her and they soon picked up a rhythm again. It was too much, way way too much. Hyper sensitive and exhausted, Sam tried to protest, but the words only came out as moans and whimpers.

She was so lost that she didn't hear the doors to the chamber open, only aware of another presence when a hard cock was pressing against her slightly parted lips. Sam's eyes snapped open, finding a third Baal leering down at her, erection in hand.

This had not been what they'd discussed. She debated briefly with herself, did she tell him no? Did she admit that anymore stimulation might actually cause her to combust? Should she call uncle?

Sam looked up at the new Baal and then down at the cock dangling in front of her face. She licked her lips. What was one more, right?

Her arms were currently pinned above her head. She wasn't sure when that had happened. She attempted to free a hand so that she could attend to the extra Baal, but the hands clamped around her wrists prevented her. Sam huffed in frustration.

Looking at his cock longingly, she raised her eyes up to meet Baal's. She gave him a wicked grin before settling back against the clone under her and simply opening her mouth. Approval flashed across Baal's face.

The head of his cock hovered over her lips, Baal looking down at her expectantly. Challenged accepted, Sam extended her tongue, licking at the underside of the head. She was determined to get him to crack first. With her tongue tracing lazy patterns over the tip of his cock, Baal didn't last long. Losing patience, he moved closer to her, shoving his dick into her waiting mouth.

Sam hummed, sucking on him hungrily. She loved giving a man oral, it was sort of a fetish for her. She got off on the power it gave her. A woman could get a man to do just about anything when she had her lips wrapped around his dick. She took him as far as she could, using her tongue to massage the underside as she sucked hard. Turning her head slightly, he slipped deeper down her throat.

Surely they had to be close, any of them? She knew he had impeccable stamina, but she wasn't sure she was going to last much longer. No sooner had she had the thought then the Baal under her grunted, spilling himself in her ass. She figured the other Baal between her legs would be next, but was surprised when instead she felt the warmth of come shooting against the back of her throat. Sam swallowed instinctively, making sure he was milked dry before releasing him from her mouth.

"Baal?" Sam questioned, raising her head to look at the final Baal still thrusting madly into her aching pussy.

"Not. Yet." He grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

The Baals did that thing again, where they all communicated with looks and nods. It was even more unnerving with three of them. She wanted to tell them to cut it out, but didn't get the chance.

The Baal she'd just sucked off bent his head to capture one of her nipples. The clone under her shifted both her wrists into one of his, lifting them high over her head, his other hand moving down to rub where she and the other Baal were still joined. Sam's back arched so far she thought she'd snapped her spine. Pleasure so great it bordered on pain rippled through her tired and worn body.

"S'too much!" Sam keened, head thrashing against Baal's chest.

They all ignored her, the one at her breasts moving to fit his mouth over hers to silence her. His kiss was bruising, all consuming. Baal was slamming into her now with little finesse. Grabbing her hips and tilting them up, he hit a particularly good spot and she saw stars. If they managed to get her through another orgasm without killing her, it would be a miracle.

"We want to hear you scream," one of them told her gruffly.

"Oh God." It was little more than a whimper against the lips still devouring her mouth.

"Say our name, Samantha."

"Baal." Louder this time, but still a hoarse whisper.

"Not good enough."

"Baal!"

She was breathing hard, panting with the exertion of being held on the edge. Despite the fact that all she was doing was lying there as he took her, Sam was covered head to toe in sweat.

"Sam." It was a choked whisper as he finally came, so low she almost missed it.

That one word held more emotion than she'd ever heard him express before. It was almost like a prayer, reverent, in awe of her. They'd been fucking, that was really all you could call it, for a few months now and in that time she'd grown rather fond of him. She refused to use the L word, even inside her own head. She'd assumed her emotions had to be onesided, that he couldn't possible have any sort of feelings for a lowly Tau'ri female such as herself. But that one whispered word was confession enough that the mighty Baal saw her as more than just something he could fuck and then throw away. The emotions she'd been trying to keep a lid on bubbled up, her heart aching just a little bit. And that's what finally pushed her over the edge.

"Fuck!" Sam screamed, a real scream this time, as the climax she hadn't thought herself capable of took her.

Baal rolled her back onto the bed, all of them disentangling themselves from her. Sam didn't think she'd ever been so tired in her whole life. Her body still tingled pleasantly from her orgasm, the afterglow temporarily masking the ache she knew she'd feel tomorrow.

Her thighs were wet, Baal's come and her own juices mixed into a sticky cocktail. She felt a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to lay on her back, something warm and damp cleaning up the mess between her legs. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture that returned the previous ache to her heart. She hissed when the cloth swept over sensitive skin that was still throbbing, but he shushed her gently and she relaxed.

When he was satisfied that she was clean the cloth disappeared and she was left to rest. She heard the hiss of the doors opening and closing, footsteps padding out of the room, and then silence.

After so much attention, Sam felt suddenly lonely. She chided herself for such foolish emotions. She'd never been much of a cuddler, but she missed the feel of his body against her. Turning onto her side, she tried to fight back the tears. There had never been any sort of post coital snuggling between them, which honestly hadn't bothered her until now. Usually he just left her alone to sleep it off before they were going at it again or he was beaming her back to earth. Sam sniffed pitifully, willingly herself not to cry.

The bed dipped behind her and then a strong arm was pulling her back against a warm chest. He curled around her, spooning against her bare back. Sam sighed happily, snuggling back further into his embrace.

"You came back."

"I never left," he whispered, face nuzzling into her neck to place a tender kiss just below her ear.


End file.
